


A Beautiful Day in Metroid City

by fenneck



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, F/F, Short One Shot, might come back to this pairing idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenneck/pseuds/fenneck
Summary: Dark Samus goes to Metroid High and meets SA-X.  True love ensues.





	A Beautiful Day in Metroid City

It was a beautiful day in Metroid City.  Today was Dark Samus’ first day of school at Metroid High School.  She walked through the door and bumped into someone who looked like her but instead of being goth she was a prep.

 

“Samus?” Dark Samus asked.

 

“No,” said the girl, “I’m SA-X.  What’s your name?”

 

“Dark Samus,” said Dark Samus.  The two walked to class together, because they had first period together.

 

“Welcome to Algebra 1 Honors,” said the teacher.  “My name is Mr. Ridley and I am the math teacher for Algebra 1 Honors at Metroid High School.  Today we will be talking about variables.”

 

After school Dark Samus and SA-X left the school building.

 

“Pretty neat that we have all the same classes together,” said Dark Samus.

  
“Y-yeah,” said SA-X, twirling her hair, “p-pretty neat.”

 

“...wanna come to my house?” Dark Samus asked.  Her mother, Metroid Prime, wouldn’t be home for another five hours.

 

“Of course!” SA-X blurted out, then calmed down.  “I mean, uh...y-yeah, sure.” The two of them walked to Dark Samus’ house.

 

“Here we are at my house,” said Dark Samus as she and SA-X entered her house.  “What do you want to do?”

 

“Let’s play a video game,” said SA-X.  The two of them began playing a video game.

 

“Hey,” said SA-X, “there’s s-something I want to tell you.”  SA-X could feel her heart about to climb out of her mouth. Does she have a heart?  Probably man idk i never actually got that far in Fusion lol.

 

“Wh-what is it?” Dark Samus asked, blushing.  Her heart began to beat harder. Does she have a heart?  I wouldn’t know. I never played any of the Prime games either.  I mean, I played a bit of Echoes, but not much.

 

“I l-love...you…” SA-X said.

 

“I love you t-too…” said Dark Samus.

 

And then they kissed for four hours and fifty-nine minutes.  SA-X had to leave at the last minute so Metroid Prime wouldn’t eat her.

 

**_THE END_ **


End file.
